frindeship_magicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rainbow Rocks
Rainbow Rocks - piosenka służąca za czołówkę filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, odgrywana zaraz po scenie początkowej. Jej ostatnie nuty mogliśmy usłyszeć we fragmentach filmu publikowanych na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTube'ie, a początkowe w trailerze filmu z San Diego Comic Conu 2014. W piosence pojawia się kilka animacji, które nawiązują do wydarzeń z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – wylądowanie Twilight Sparkle i Spike'a w świecie ludzi, przerwanie kłótni Sunset Shimmer i Fluttershy, pierwsze spotkanie z Pinkie Pie i Applejack na sali gimnastycznej, pojedynek piłkarski z Rainbow Dash, przedstawienie w cukierni pomysłu Rarity na zjednoczenie uczniów, piosenka w stołówce, transformacja Sunset Shimmer w demona oraz jej ostateczne pokonanie magią przyjaźni. W międzyczasie pojawiają się elementy bardziej metaforyczne – motyw rywalizacji o koronę między Sunset a Twilight oraz rola Flasha Sentry w uniewinnieniu Twilight niesłusznie oskarżonej o zniszczenie dekoracji na bal. Piosenka: : Rainbooms :: Często nas kłótnie dzieliły :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Lecz myśmy szybko odkryły :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Że przyjaźń daje nam znak :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: My uwielbiamy jej smak :: A muzyka znów spotyka :: Wszystkich tu co krok :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! : Applejack :: Z nami chodź, chwytaj bas : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Dash :: Lub na gitarze tu graj : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Pie :: W bębny wal raz po raz : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Sparkle :: Lub głosem czadu dziś daj. : Rainbooms :: Bo muzyka znów spotyka :: wszystkich tu co krok :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! Wersja Angielska : Rainbooms :: We used to fight with each other :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: That was before we discovered :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: That when your friendship is real :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Yeah, you just say what you feel :: And the music, yeah, the music :: Gets us to the top :: As we learn how the rainbow... :: Rainbow Rocks! : Applejack :: You can pick up the bass : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Dash :: And you can play the guitar : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Pie :: You can bang on the drums : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Sparkle :: Or you can sing like a star : Rainbooms :: And the music, yeah, the music :: Gets us to the top :: As we learn how the rainbow... :: Rainbow Rocks! :: As we learn how the rainbow... :: Rainbow Rocks! Wczesna wersja 20 lutego 2015 Tony Cliff, jeden z animatorów filmu, opublikował na You Tube'ie animatic do wczesnej wersji czołówki filmu. Animatic jest etapem pośrednim między szkicami koncepcyjnymi a gotową animacją i pomaga między innymi animatorom w synchronizacji ruchów w czasie. Stworzenie animaticu zajęło około 7-10 dni. Kategoria:Piosenka Rainbow Rocks Kategoria:Rainbow Rocks-song